Kiss the Boy
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad? It makes the fangirls mad that he won't kiss the boy. -Parody lyrics to 'Kiss the Girl.' SebxCiel, spoilers through the end of the anime. NOW WITH A REPRISAL!-
1. Kiss the Boy

**Disclaimer:** No Kuro or Mermaid pwnage here.

**Author's Note:** A bit of 2 AM madness. Not my best parody-lyrics ever, but it amused me nonetheless. I hope it amuses you, too. (And if it initially doesn't, might I suggest re-reading it at 2 AM? That usually helps.)

**Dedication:** For 12gatsunohime–san. 'Cause you and your silly avatar are the ones to blame for this. X3

**Warnings: **SebastianxCiel (ZOMGSHOCK). Spoilers through the end of the anime.

**XXX**

**Kiss the Boy**

**~To the Tune: "Kiss the Girl" From **_**The Little Mermaid~**_

**XXX**

There we see them

Lying sprawled upon the grass

He tilts his young master's head and leans down

As the sparks all flash

But the tension breaks

As the picture takes

And true intentions clash

**X**

Still, he wants him

For more than a meal, we mean

Ciel feels the same way, too,

According to the shouta-theme

And with that corset scene

Would it be that obscene

For Seb to kiss the boy?

**X**

Sha la la la la la

My oh my

Why won't he even try?

Why won't he kiss the boy?

Sha la la la la la

Ain't that sad?

It makes the fangirls mad

That he won't kiss the boy

**X**

Now's the moment—

The battle is almost done

A promise to close bright eyes

Until this last scuffle is won

Injured and weak

With lips near Ciel's cheek

And Ash is on the run

**X**

Sha la la la la la

My oh my

Look at the feathers fly

But he won't kiss the boy

Sha la la la la la

What a waste—

To let Ciel die chaste

Why won't he kiss the boy?

**X**

Sha la la la la la

What the hell?

You know we all can tell

He wants to—kiss Ciel

Sha la la la la la

Now they're alone

In Sebby's ancient home

Maybe he'll kiss the boy

**X**

Sha la la la la la

Contract's done

So time to have some fun

Go on and kiss the boy!

Sha la la la la la

Did you guys see?!

He just caressed his cheek!

He's gonna kiss the boy!

**X**

He's gonna kiss the boy!

He wants to kiss the boy!

He's got to kiss the boy!  
_  
He really kissed the boy!_

**XXX**_  
_


	2. Reprise

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the song or the series.

**Author's Note:** Recently saw an advert for season two posted on the Kuro LJ. Mix that with the fact that I just re-visited episode 24 for my Film as Art paper, and you get this: a reprisal of "Kiss the Boy." (In any case, it's good practice for my planned Kuro Christmas Project. :D) And BTW-- you can find an mp3 download of this song (and the original "Kiss the Boy") on my livejournal. C:

**XXX**

**Kiss the Boy:  
Reprise**

_**An(other) Ode to Season Two**_

**XXX**

Now we see them

Upon merchandise everywhere

Their ratings have gone through the roof since the day

That the finale aired

And the producers know

That they've hit fandom gold

So they won't let it go

**X**

Just one problem

The fact that Ciel sorta died

He was shot and then dropped and then drowned and yet now

We're to believe he's alive?

(Somehow alive)

But though the screen went black

They're gonna fudge the facts

Meaning they're claiming that:

**X**

Sha la la la la la

My oh my

You fangirls needn't cry

Sebastian kissed the boy

Sha la la

I guess his master's soul

Wasn't his only goal

It seems he kissed the boy

**X**

The final moment

Or so we were lead to believe

To assume that the Isle of the Dead meant "the end"

I guess was kind of naive

'Cause popularity

Beats continuity

And all morality

**X**

Sha la la la la la

What the fuck?

SquareEnix is pushing their luck

To use "he kissed the boy"

Sha la la la la

Plot holes abound

Even if we found

That Sebby kissed the boy

**X**

Sha la la la la

I guess we'll buy

(Though it's a lame reason why)

To say he kissed the boy

Sha la la

We didn't see him chew

So there's a season two

He only kissed the boy

**X**

That's right, he kissed the boy!

He had to kiss the boy!

Of course he kissed the boy!

He really kissed the boy!

**XXX**


End file.
